Love in Winter
by FallenSnowflakes33
Summary: He despised the annual Valentine's Day. Those kissy-kissy faces a couple would make. Those romantic things a guy or girl would do to each other... It disgusts him. A girl he kidnapped became a recent guardian. That would change his hatred to that annual day or maybe turn his life upside down. Jack x Reader!
1. Chapter 1

**LOL! A freakin' song just gave me ideas! I don't get it...**

**Okay so I apologize for not updating "The Nightmare Begins"... Because my head has been buzzing loads of ideas... Which is weird.**

**So... My OC's is pretty greedy... So I guess I'll give you Frostbiters Jack! Enjoooooy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RotG... But I wished to own Jack Frost because he's hell-a hot... And I also don't own the song "Give Me Love"**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"I-I... thought you... Love me" You stammered as your "boyfriend" pointed a gun, "Ha! What makes you think I would fall in love for such a **bitch **like you?!" He cackled. You took in those hurtful offending words seriously as hot tears trickled down your cheek._

_"Say goodbye..." He said._

**_BANG!_**

_The world came to a slow motion, "He... He doesn't love me... I..."_

_In the end, your head was leaning against the wall and your body was in a sitting position. Your eyes were open and your body went limp._

* * *

**50 years later...**

**Your P.O.V**

My name is (Y/N)... I'm a guardian, how do I know that? The moon told me. It was big... And that's all it ever told me.

Anyway, I picked up a guitar and began to play. But I interrupted myself as I felt something tickling my back, making me uncomfortable.

I tried to find what was it but to no avail. After a few hours, I found it... It was long and sort of... Furry. It was a white feather! Stained with blood. Weird... That's when I felt even more uncomfortable. I noticed that a wing was at the sight of me to my left.

"Since when did I have wings?!" I shrieked, "For 50 years, I never realized I have these...!" My whining died down as I began to focus my attention on two people, "Huh?"

They were near me. Of course they can't see me...

I'm not sure but the guy was acting a bit strange to her, "Uh... Angela...?" I heard him spoke to 'Angela'.

"Why did you lead me here?" She asked, feeling scared, "Well... I... Uh..." He stammered, cheeks burning, "Looks like he needs help," I knew it all too well. He's in love yet afraid to be rejected.

A magical bow appeared out of nowhere and a quiver of arrows with their points shaped like hearts. I used one of my arrows and shot it at the woman.

It struck her back and the arrow vanished into thin air, "Bulls-eye!" I whispered.

The woman grabbed his shoulders and trapped him in a corner, "Wh-what are you doing?!" The man, shocked at her actions, asked, "I love you..." She growled as she leaned in closer to him.

She pressed her lips against his as she began to deepened it, "Success!" I squealed as I flew away. Love sure is a good thing! I was really hoping for someone to see me or something.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

"Here it is again!" I yelled in disgust, shutting my eyes from the hideous scene. It's absurd! Can't the teens have enough of kissing each other for one day? Boy and boy, Girl and girl, Boy and girl... It's disgusting in so many levels. At least it only last for a few seconds.

"Wait. What?!" My eyes widened. Two children stopped playing with the snow and began to kiss... In the cheek to be exact. Okay... So I guess this place are making love, "Better get outta this mess," I said as I flew from this area. No matter where I go, I always see people sucking face greedily. From teens to adults. Children kissing each others' cheeks. Revolting!

I stopped my tracks and landed my feet on the soft grass. I was in the park. Moonlight flooded the place and the stars twinkled in delight, "MiM... What's going on? Why are there people... Um... How can you say this...?" I hesitated... My hand slid the back of my head, "Why are there such-" I was interrupted by a voice that entered my mind, _'Do you remember Valentine's Day?'_

MiM!

"I... Uh... Yes..." I loathed that day. I've seen people going on somewhat of a restaurant. Some showed rings... Some gave roses... Some recited poems and some... Made songs for the other. Romantic and all but... It's not my thing-

_'Well... It's today,' _"Wait. What?" was all I could say, _'And there will be a new guardian,' _He stated, "Wait... What?" I said once more. There was nothing else I could say, "Mim... Mim?! Are you there?" I asked. No respond. Just a beat that I hear in my ears. The sound was replaced by voice and an instrument.

_Give me Love like her_

_'cause lately I've been walking up alone_

I couldn't help but find the source of the voice, ignoring the gold streamer-like things that weaved across the busy city. That's when I saw a girl perched on the branch of the tall tree.

* * *

**Guess who...? LOL! It's obvious, right? I hoped you guys liked it. I worked hard for this!**

**~pikaKix33**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! 'sup? The sky? Or maybe the ceiling 'cause you guys are at home, busy reading fics or doing stuffs like that... Or getting fat.**

**ANYWAY, enjoy!**

* * *

**I own neither RotG nor the song "Give Me Love" nor the other song "Safe & Sound"**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Your P.O.V**

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go,  
_

I continued to sing the song that I made so far. I can't really think of something else. I stopped playing the guitar and darted my eyes on two boys.

"That was awesome man!" The first guy said. He was good-looking... That's for sure. So good-looking that the other guy was casted a spell by him, "Yeah... Thanks..." He responded shyly.

I smirked, "Isn't that _adorable!_" I clasped my hands together. I got down the tree and, of course, did my usual job, "How is _that _adorable?" A voice from behind asked coldly.

While shooting, I simply responded sharply, "Because love is love no matter what the gender is,"

The arrow, as usual, vanished into thin air after I struck the first guy's chest. And, of course, I have to mind my own business after that. I turned around and saw a man... Probably about seventeen. I have to admit, this guy is smokin' hot!

I squinted my eyes and spoke aggressively, "Who are you?" "Whoa, whoa tigress! No need to gr-!" He interrupted himself and began to look away, "Wait. You were the one who did this?!" He asked, locking his glare at me. I saw those blue eyes sparkle... Which caused my cheeks to burn.

I forgot to tell you what he looks like... He was wearing a royal blue hoodie covered almost covered with frost. Brown pants that stops just above his ankles. And he's barefooted. He has a good-looking face. Hair that has the ability to camouflage in snow... You get the meaning. And crystal blue eyes. He was holding a staff. I even thought he was a shepherd or something. Nah... Not to be judgemental but I think he's _way _too handsome to be a shepherd.

Wait. This feeling...! Hell no!

"Well.. Duh! Congratulations! Mr Obvious! You've won the prize... Death!" I interrupted my thoughts as I readied my bow and aimed a plain old arrow at his head, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Instant death?! Are you crazy?" He asked, "Who are you anyway?"

"(Y/N) Valentine... You?" I stared sharply at his... _good-looking _face, "Jack. Jack Frost... Spirit of winter and the guardian of fun," He then saluted, "Reporting for duty, ma'am!"

I stifled a chuckle and my mouth danced a smile as my hardened angry (E/C) eyes softened, "Nice to meet you, Jack!"

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

That smile of hers is really cute... I have to admit though, "Nice to meet you, Jack!" and her peppy, sweet voice melts my heart. Wait. Am I falling for her?! No... Falling for a girl who makes love during my least favorite celebration?! Hell no!

"Speaking of which, how's it like being a guardian?" She asked, interrupting my train of thought.

_Guardian...!_

"Oh shit! I forgot!" I blurted out, "Hm? What is it?" She perked up.

"Oh! Um... Stuff... Listen, I gotta go," With that being said, I flew away.

* * *

**Your P.O.V**

I watched him fly off somewhere -which I don't know where but... Eh... Back to business! I shot three arrows at three people while flying clumsily. Maybe I should practice flying. I never knew how though... Anyway, I went back to the tall tree, watching those golden streamer-like... Well... things that weaved through the busy city.

I leaned against the bark of the tall tree, watching it. The stars were glimmering and the moon was shining brightly. Maybe not as bright as the sun though.

That's when an old song that I knew went into my brain. I grabbed my guitar under the tree. I began to play a lullaby. It sounds quite hauntingly beautiful but... Eh... Lemme start playing... I began strumming my guitar and opened my mouth...

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
_

_The sun is going down  
_

_You'll be alright  
_

_No one can hurt you now  
_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

I yawned in between. The world was now a blur as I started to see darkness. I drifted to a deep sleep.

I woke up in a sack. That's when I started panicking. The sack was loose so I was able to get out of it, "Ah! Hello (Y/N)!" exclaimed a stout man with a long white beard and mustache with tattoos that covered his forearms.

"Wh-where am I?" I stammered, feeling sort of dizzy for who knows why.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

"Wait... Who's the guardian?!" I asked, doubting my ears, "I told you! It's (Y/N) who's going to be the guardian!" North exclaimed, exposing a bit of his Russian accent, "Something bothering you, mate?" Bunnymund enquired in his obvious Australian accent.

"I just wanted to do the traditional 'kidnapping the newbie' thing," I answered, bending two fingers from each hand. A lie hinted from the tone of my voice.

The two of them hesitated but nodded anyway, "Do it then!" North shouted happily but his happiness disappeared for a moment.

"Ah... Agh..."

"Tooth, hands off," North said in a serious tone, "Uh... Woops! But I swear, those teeth are hell-a white!" She commented as one of the mini fairies fainted while the others stared at him dreamily, "Keep it together girls! Let's not disgrace the uniform," Tooth informed them as she tried to control the redness of her face.

Upon hearing this, I caught a snow globe and, of course, a maroon colored sack that's familiar to me, "This actually took me a while to find that sack," North said, glaring daggers at Tooth -who cringed.

"Well... I'm off. To Los Angeles!" I tossed the snow globe as it turned into a portal, sucking myself into it.

A wave of nausea engulfed me as the dizziness forced it to make me feel like this. I'm so not using the snow globe portal thingy anymore-!

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
_

_The sun is going down  
_

_You'll be alright  
_

_No one can hurt you now  
_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_"Th-that voice...!" _I thought as the familiar and melliflous voice rang through my ears. That's when I saw her once more. Those snow white wings. That (F/C) colored sweater. One of the sleeve was off-the-shoulder, exposing a thick (F/C) colored strap. She was also wearing the same tight (F/C) jeans. She has a pale white skin and barefooted. Her (H/C) hair cascaded down to her (H/L) and her (E/C) glimmered as she sang. Her voice is an angel singing from above.

After that short song, her (E/C) eyes were blocked by her eyelids and she drifted to a deep sleep. I gazed at her beautiful sleeping position under the tree. I have to admit... She is one hell of a cupid.

_"The sack...!"_

"Speaking of which," I said to myself, smirking as I held the maroon sack.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Where are you...? You're at my workshop! At the north pole!" North said, half-shouting, "Um... I don't get it," You said as you aimed an arrow at his head, "And, whatever it is, I don't want it," You snarled.

"Calm down Feisty-pants-" Bunnymund said, "Why should I?" You snapped, glaring daggers at him.

"Told you she's a tigress," Jack whispered in his ear, "Oh! Hey Jack!" Your anger was replaced by a sudden happiness. Jack raised a hand coolly.

"So..." Your voice began to sound dark and sharp once again, "Why am I here?" "You're because... You're going to be a GUARDIAN!" He exclaimed. A loud noise of the trumpet and drums in a marching band theme was heard in the whole workshop -if possible.

"I... Um..." You hesitated for a moment, not sure of what to say, "Wait. Wait.. Wait!" The music died down, "So you're telling me" -You began to walked slowly around each of the guardians- "I was put to a sack and ended up here because I'm gonna be a guardian?" You asked grimly.

You shot an arrow at one of the elves as they began to... Um... You know what I mean, "By the way, I'm still not sure though..." You continued "I mean... I make love for people and children... You guys make children happy... I can't be a guardian," "Deja vu," You heard Bunnymund muttering.

"There's gotta be a reason why Manny choose you," Tooth said flying swiftly to you.

"Manny? You mean that... That thing at the sky?" You pointed to the circular white 'thing' at the dark sky.

"Yes! He chose us..." Tooth said, "50 years and that's his answer?! Spending like... I don't know... An _eternity_ like you guys helping children!" You turned and faced the moon, "Well that's not for me!" You shouted at the heavens but quickly turned to face the guardians, "No offence,"

A pin-drop silence came after that. It didn't last long when Jack spoke, "Haven't I heard this before?"

* * *

_**Me: Will you ever be a guardian?! Huh?! Why can't you say yes?!**_

_**Jack: *out of nowhere* Because that's what you wrote...**_

_**Me: *sighs* Good point.**_

_**Jack: *smirks***_

_**Me: *blushes* *ahem* Would you look at that! Jack is smirking! I bet you gurrrls would've been fangirling by now... Huh? Yeah? Am I right?**_

_**Jack: Dunno what your talking about but... *reads the first review* Oh crap!**_

_**Me: WHAT?! *pale face* Okay... He's straight... I think he's a guy... But why did he read the fic? Nah... Anywho, just take my point okay Kage no Tamashi? I really did work hard on this... *drama* WITH EVERY BLOOD, TEARS AND SWEAT, I HAVE FINALLY MADE THIS!**_

_**Jack: *ignoring me* I think he's a gal...**_

_**Me: But he's a guy! Anywho, thanks for favoriting: Ninetailedvixen1 and heylinprincess! Love you Frost-biters! Maybe I should call Jack fangirls Frostitutes...**_

_**Jack: ... *sarcastic* What a great name!**_

_**Me: I know you're being sarcastic... I'm not dumb!**_

_**Jack: Really? I never realized that.**_

_**Me: *annoyed* Ugh... Wait till I strangle him...**_

_**Jack: Why not now? Losing fans?**_

_**Me: ... *ignores* Thanks for following, Kage no Tamashi! Guess that's all! Bye now! peace out!**_

_**Jack: Bye...**_


End file.
